Aqueous compositions containing vinyl acetate polymers have widespread applications in the area of adhesives and coatings. For example, stabilized aqueous polymer compositions containing vinyl acetate polymers have applications as adhesives for paper packaging and converting, woodwork, vinyl laminating, woven and non-woven fabrics, films, metallic foils and metallized films, and flexible cellular material such as polyurethane foams or sponge rubber. The adhesives are often prepared with polymers synthesized using emulsion polymerization and as such, are commonly referred to as “polymer emulsions.” On evaporation or removal of the aqueous medium, the compositions cure or harden at room temperature to form a bond which is desirably characterized by high strength and resistance to heat, humidity and water. Some examples of vinyl acetate polymer aqueous emulsion compositions can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,571,860, 6,803,403 and 6,762,239.
Additives such as plasticizers are useful with vinyl acetate polymer adhesive compositions, for example to provide lower glass transition temperatures, lower minimum film forming temperatures, and higher viscosities. However, there is a continuing need for new plasticizers for such uses.